


A Fool's Game

by DirtyCavePainter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCavePainter/pseuds/DirtyCavePainter
Summary: Someone in the Wizarding World is killing people without a trace. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy get caught up in a game of wits with a mysterious force. Will they win the game or will they end up as pawns themselves?





	1. The Girl in the Yellow Robes: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters, only the story built around them, J.K. Rowling has that pleasure.

**Warning: **This story is rated M for a reason. There will be scenes of death, murder, and extreme violence.

**A/N: **Welcome all to my second fanfic! I took a bit of a break between posting this fic and the end of my last fic. If you've read my last fic, you'll find this fic is very different. With my other fic, I stayed on a very strict schedule of posting every Monday. I am going to try my best to do that, but it may or may not happen. Please let me know how this fic compares to my last one! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this fic. - DCP

**The Girl in The Yellow Robes**

**Part 1:**

Draco tossed and turned in his bed. Another fucking restless night. He was sick of it. He stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't getting any better.

Every night he woke up in a cold sweat. Always the same bloody dream, always the same bloody people.

His eyes mapped out the faint constellations he had charmed on the ceiling. Their faintness indicated sunrise wasn't far. Sighing he crawled out of bed.

He supposed that he had better get his day started anyways. He had a prospective tenant coming this morning to check out the upstairs loft. His mind healer had suggested he look for a roommate to help with the supposed crippling loneliness he was suffering.

Maybe a man just wants to live alone Jennifer. To do…. manly things. There is nothing weird about that.

Nonetheless, he begrudgingly agreed to at least meet with a tenant. Jennifer had suggested a friend she knew from her healer training days. This so-called friend was going to arrive at 8'o o'clock sharp giving him a lovely and definitely not lonely two hours to at least look somewhat human. He took a long shower, took way too much time picking out his clothes, and sat down to breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast Huddy."

A house-elf dressed in a prim white dress popped out by his elbow, "Yes of course Master Draco. I made the eggs like you like them. Another sleepless night I presume?"

He nodded, "As always Huddy. I'll need the potion tonight if you don't mind. I think all this lack of sleep is going to make me lose my head"

Huddy nodded and curtsied, "I'll prepare it later today."

She popped out of sight and Draco picked up the morning Prophet. The articles were all trash of course. You'd think after five years they would lay off praising the absolute shit out of Potter and Weasley. He swore every week there was a story about Potter's prowess as an Auror or Weasley's Quidditch achievements. It was curious though, Granger was never mentioned. Guess she wasn't doing anything noteworthy. Yet as he thought about it, Granger not doing something noteworthy was extremely out of character.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Draco put down the Prophet and glanced at his watch.

7:55

Must be his prospective tenant.

He rose and yelled, "I've got the door Huddy."

As he got to the door, a sharp knock sounded against the wood. Seems like his tenant was a bit eager. Lovely. He sighed and opened the door.

"Ah yes. Malfoy. Good morning to you."

The figure breezed through the door and walked past him. His brain took a bit to process the figure.

Wait was that Granger?

"Granger?"

The figure turned and faced him, "Why yes. Who else would it be?"

His eyes focused on the woman and he couldn't help himself scanning her up and down. Damn the years had done her a service. The formally frizzy hair had calmed down in soft waves that fell around her face in a long bob. He always knew she would end up being beautiful, no matter what he said when he was in school.

"Why are you…"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Here? I thought it was obvious. I'm here to inspect the flat."

He stared at her incredulously, "You are the one Jennifer recommended."

"Never thought you were thick Malfoy. Why of course I am. Flat is upstairs correct?"

He nodded slowly, "But.."

Granger turned on the spot and apparated presumably upstairs.

What the hell just happened? And how the hell did she just apparate inside his house? His wards shouldn't have allowed it.

He turned and popped upstairs after her. Granger was inspecting the space with the utmost care.

She turned to him, "It comes furnished I presume?"

He nodded, "But how did you…"

She waved a hand at him, "You should check your wards. It's too easy to get passed them."

His mouth gaped at her. His wards were blood wards. They were some of the best money could buy.

"When can I move in? I only have one bag," she held up a small beaded bag and jingled it at him.

"I…"

"Is today too soon?"

He waved both hands at her, "Wait, wait, wait. We haven't discussed rent or anything like that. I haven't even decided if I want a tenant."

Granger stroad up to him, "I need a place, you need a roommate. You have nightmares and sleepless nights correct?"

"How did you..?

She turned and went back to inspecting the various furniture, "I smell a dreamless sleep potion brewing. I doubt it's for your house-elf."

He sniffed the air. He didn't smell anything.

"Still Granger, I haven't even decided on anything."

He lost sight of her as she banged around the flat's kitchen.

She called out, "I'll pay 100 galleons a month. I assume you don't need any more than that."

"I…"

She walked back into the room and started to push him towards the door, "It's settled then. Now Malfoy, if you don't mind I need to unpack."

She pushed him fully outside the door and shut it in his face. He stood there for a few moments trying to process what had just happened. He went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Of course she had already warded the door. He went back downstairs and sat in the nearest chair he could find.

"Huddy?"

The house-elf popped in front of him with a steaming tea, "Yes, Master Draco?"

He took the cup, "Well it looks like we have a tenant."

"Yes. I felt the wards shift in the house to allow it."

He took a sip of the scalding tea and burnt his tongue, "Ah fuck."

"Language Master. Shall I clean and cook for Ms. Granger?"

He cast a quick cooling spell on his mouth, "Cooking is fine if she permits it. Perhaps only light cleaning here and there. I doubt she would want any help from a house-elf knowing her reputation."

Huddy pursed her lips, "Ah yes. She is quite famous in the house-elf world. I do hope she doesn't try to surreptitiously free me."

He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the staircase, "You and me both Huddy. You and me both."

**...........**

* * *

The week went by in utter normalcy. He didn't see any sight of Granger throughout the whole week. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she hadn't left.

After five days of not seeing hide nor tail of Granger, he decided to ask the eyes and ears of the household.

He put down his fork, "Huddy?"

The house-elf stopped pouring his morning coffee, "Yes Master?"

"Have you perhaps seen Ms. Granger."

The house-elf resumed her pouring, "No, Master. She hasn't left since she arrived."

"Wait. Are you sure Huddy?"

She nodded, "I would feel the wards Master. Even the wards she put in place can be felt by a house-elf."

"Do you think she's…"

"Dead? No Master. She is alive. I can feel that as well."

Draco rose from his seat and made his way to the staircase. He looked up at the door and narrowed his eyes.

With a determined look on his face, he made his way up the stairs and knocked firmly on the door.

"Granger? Granger are you in there?"

He waited a few seconds for a reply and knocked again, this time even harder, "Granger? Granger! Grang…"

The door flew open and smoke poured out.

Draco waved the fumes away from his face. As the smoke cleared, the face of Granger peered out.

"Yes Malfoy?"

He peered around her into the flat, "What the fuck is that smoke Granger?"

She looked back into the flat, "Oh that? Just a bit of an experiment I'm doing. Care to come in?"

Instead of waiting for him to answer, she turned and set off towards the kitchen. Draco gingerly stepped inside. He didn't remember the flat looking quite like this. It was filled with odds things such as various instruments he had never seen before. The walls were plastered with sticky notes full of strange words such as cerebral and voyeurism.

He looked towards the mantelpiece and nearly fell over in shock, "That isn't a real skull is that Granger?"

She poked her head out of the kitchen, "What else would it be? Now come here. I need you."

He backed away slowly from the fireplace and walked slowly towards the kitchen. A small cauldron was bubbling away on a flame. Wait wasn't there a muggle stove there before?

"Granger what is…?"

"Do have a seat Malfoy," she said pushing him down into a waiting chair.

Draco watched her as she ladled out some of the inky black mixture into a mug. She set it in front of him and motioned for him to drink it.

He fingered the mug and drew his hands back, "But what is it?"

Granger crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, "I can't as well tell you Malfoy. It'll ruin the results. Now drink."

He looked towards her and assessed her. Surely Hermione Granger wouldn't poison him.

Or would she.

He turned back to the mug, "Fuck it," and took a deep swallow of the hot liquid.

Granger pulled a notepad out from seemingly nowhere, "And how do you feel?"

Draco paused, "Warm and relaxed. Actually I feel fantastic."

Granger wrote furiously in her notepad, "Good good. It worked perfectly then."

The notebook vanished from her hands, "What was that?"

Granger went back to the cauldron and began putting it in waiting vials, "I created a potion based on some Muggle drugs."

Draco took another drink and gestured for her to continue.

She stopped bottling and turned to him again, "Basically it's a synthesis of a few drugs given to veterans of wars. Figured I knew a few people this might actually help. This might help you go outside."

He looked at her questionably, "I go outside."

"No you don't," she said matter of factly.

"And why do you think I don't."

Her lips twitched in what looked to be almost a smile, "Well it is simple my dear Malfoy. All of your outdoor appropriate shoes have no wear pattern. They are practically brand new. But your slippers are holding on for dear life. Your skin, while always pale, shows distinct signs of Vitamin D deficiency."

"Vitamin what?"

"Furthermore your wards never shift, you never have any outside material on you, and I asked your house-elf."

Draco held his head up, "Well so what if I don't go outside. I don't need to go. It's not like I need to hold down a job."

Granger looked him up and down, "You don't go outside not because you don't need a job. You don't go outside because you are afraid."

"And why do you think I'm afraid?"

"Once I mentioned the outside world, you began to sweat. Yet, you have drunk the potion to the last drop and have been glancing at the remaining potion every so often. What's got you so scared Malfoy?"

Draco looked away, "I…"

A tingle of a bell interrupted him,

"Ah, that would be the floo. Right on time," whispered Granger still looking at him.

Draco cleared his throat, "Go ahead and answer it."

Granger grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her, "You'll want to be here for this."

Granger pushed him into one of the armchairs nearby the fire and waved her wand.

"What do you have for me Harry?"

Draco peered around Granger's back to see Potter's face hanging in the fire.

Potter's hand snaked up to scratch stubble on his chin, "There's been another murder. It mirrors the two from last week. Female this time."

"Cause of death?"

"Healers finally pinpointed what killed her and the others. Her wand indicates that she performed the killing curse on herself."

Granger sat down heavily next to him, "And why do you need me Harry? You know I only take the good ones."

Potter gave a nod in his direction, "Malfoy." He gestured in Draco's direction, "He your new assistant?"

Draco looked at Granger, "Assistant?"

Granger glared at him, "Shush. What makes it special Harry?"

Potter looked away from Draco and back to Granger, "Healers say it's nearly impossible to perform a killing curse on yourself. But there is no trace of anyone at the scene other than the victim."

Draco perked up, "They are right. Wizards can't just perform that kind of curse on themselves. Hence why the majority of wizarding suicides are by poison."

Potter looked at him strangely, "How did you know that Draco?"

Granger rolled her eyes at Potter, "He's one of the foremost experts in spells. Speciality in dark magic correct?"

Draco nodded, "Yes. After the war I went to Germany to study under Reinhard Luhmann who was the foremost expert in dark magic. I took up his research after his death two years ago. I consult with the Ministry sometimes. I'm surprised you didn't know Potter."

Potter nodded, "I've heard rumors of a dark magic consultant. Had no idea it was you. Good choice of an assistant Hermione. So are you interested?"

Granger looked back and forth from Potter and himself as if weighing out her next move, "I'll come take a look to see if its worth my time. Coin me the location."

Potter waved, "See you soon Hermione."

After Potter disappeared from the fireplace, Hermione stood up and whooped, "Yes! Finally! I've been waiting for a case to bring me out of this funk. I've been staring at walls for days waiting. Come on Malfoy. Let's get going."

Draco raised his hands, "Wait, wait, wait. Case? And why am I your assistant?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly at him, "I am a consultant like you. But I consult strictly with the Auror department. I solve the cases they can't solve, and in that regard, I only take the cases I know they can't solve. And yes you are my assistant so let's go."

"I didn't agree to this. I don't want to go out there. I just want to stay here surrounded by my books."

Granger looked at him, "How about this, just come for 10 minutes. If you decide you don't like it, leave and I won't bother you again. Deal?"

Draco mulled it around. He felt amazing due to the potion Granger gave him. Perhaps it would be nice to at least grab some air.

"Fine. Let me grab my cloak. I'm only going out to get some of this Vitamin D you speak of. I'm coming straight home afterwards. And I am keeping my hood up."

Granger beamed at him, "The hood defeats the purpose of absorbing Vitamin D, but excellent nonetheless. Now let's get a move on old chap."

Malfoy summoned his cloak with a quick Accio, "Side-a-long I assume Granger."

Granger pulled a coin out of her jeans pocket and looked at it.

She looked back up and grabbed his arm, "Wouldn't have it any other way Malfoy."

They turned on the spot and off they spun.


	2. The Girl in the Yellow Robes: Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters, only the story built around them, J.K. Rowling has that pleasure.

**Warning: **This story is rated M for a reason. There will be scenes of death, murder, and extreme violence.

**A/N: **Hello again! Thanks to everyone that read part 1 of this story. Buckle up. This fic is going to be a long one. Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate every single one of your reviews, shares, likes, follows. Thank you to my beta Lynx for fixing my terrible problem of not adding commas. Until Next Time- DCP

Part 2:

Draco tumbled out of the side-along and glanced around. They had landed in a dirty alley.

Wait a second… he recognized this alley.

It was one of the alleys by the Ministry that held one of the more popular apparition spots. He had once used this alley before… well, just before...

Aurors were blocking the entrances in and out of the area. Hopefully, they had the sense to temporarily disable apparition. He pulled his hood tightly over his head and followed Granger.

Granger strutted forward and attempted to push past two burly Aurors guarding what looked to be the body.

"Alright, budge up ya big brutes," she said confidently.

One of the men looked down towards Granger "And why are you here, Granger."

Granger lifted her chin and looked him straight up and down, "Can't you guess, Jenkins? Are you that thick? No? Then move. I have work to do."

The man grimaced and reluctantly moved aside.

"Come on now, Malfoy. Even though Jenkins is a bit thick, I doubt he'll bite."

As he moved forward, the man reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "And who is this, Granger?"

"My assistant. Now let him go. The body needs my attention."

The man released his shoulder, and Draco shoved his way past the big man. He scanned the area. Granger immediately squatted down beside the body and began poking and prodding the corpse.

"Hey, Hermione. Glad you got here in one piece," said Potter resting himself beside Granger.

Granger took out a small magnifying glass and began meticulously examining the body, "Time of death? Probably around two hours, yes?"

"Correct. Healers confirmed that."

"Witch obviously by the cut horrific yellow robes, I would say around 35, single though frequently with other men, came from Sussex, no doubt works as a secretary in the Ministry, Magical Law Department if I had to guess, quills and identification no doubt in her purse…. Missing anything?" she said with a smirk.

Draco stared at Granger dumbfounded, "How the bloody hell do you know all that?"

Granger rolled her eyes at Potter and turned back towards the body.

Potter stared back and gestured to the body, "Oh come on, humor him, Hermione. He is your assistant, isn't he."

She sighed and gestured to the body, "Muggle-born by her general appearance. You can tell by the shape of her robes she dresses up, but for who. She smells of a few different male colognes and of alcohol. Long night last night it seems, didn't have time for a wash. Even a refreshment charm can only do so much. I truly doubt that strong of a cologne smell is from mere passes if you get my meaning. The ink stains on her fingers suggest that she is in the habit of writing quite a lot. The robes also clue in that she isn't an actual professional. Professionals wouldn't be caught dead in those colors. So we can narrow it down. Who wears tacky clothes and writes a lot? Secretaries. By the state of her hands, I'd say Magical Law as their secretaries are statistically the busiest. There is a bit of _Epipactis palustris _or marsh heliborne on her shoes which is native only to Sussex. And obviously she has a bag on her. A woman of this tackiness level will most certainly have a matching bag to hold her identification and personal quills. Now, Harry and Malfoy, is that enough?"

He felt his face pale, "Uh quite."

Potter straightens, "Well you are correct well nearly. Dorris Shatterford, muggleborn, secretary for the Magical Law department. Has a house in Sussex. She's 34 though."

Granger stamps her foot lightly, "Dammit, always one thing. Malfoy your professional opinion please."

He moved close to the body and shoved back his hood, "Body shows sign of spell damage. Several blood vessels in her face have burst from the force of the spellwork. Eyes are red from the bursting blood vessels. Burn from a wand tip on her temple. Cause of death is …," he swished his wand over the body, "killing curse by her own wand. Wand shows her own hand administered the spell. The whole thing reeks of dark magic."

Granger nods, "Yes, Yes, good Malfoy. Now, where is her bag, Harry?"

Potter looks around, "What bag Hermione?"

"What do you mean what bag Harry? Where is her bag? Where is her yellow bag?"

"We didn't find a bag, Hermione."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND A BAG? Has anyone seen a bag? A yellow bag?" she yelled into the crowd of Aurors.

Potter tried to grab her arm, but she had already zipped through the crowd of people.

He looked around, "She does that often?"

Potter nodded, "Yes. I doubt you'll be able to follow. If you want to apparate, you'll have to go outside the containment circle. See you around Malfoy."

He blinked and gave a half-wave to Potter. He was very confused about everything that had just happened. It was only just a mere hour ago that he was having a quiet day. He moved past the gaggle of Aurors to the edge of the containment circle.

"Hey you."

He turned towards the call.

One of the other burly Aurors addressed him, "I'd stay away from her if I were you. She's no good."

"And why do you say that?"

The man crossed his arms in front of his muscled chest, "She doesn't get paid you know. She likes it. She gets off on the murder, on the mystery."

He looked the man up and down, "I'll make my own assessment thanks."

He pulled his hood tighter to his face and walked out of the containment zone.

He turned on his heels and collapsed in his favorite armchair.

"Back so soon, Master," said Huddy appearing at his elbow.

"Why yes. It seems like our tenant has gone off on an adventure without me. Cup of tea please, Huddy."

The elf turned her nose up at him, "Ah yes of course, Master. What would you do without me to play housekeeper for you?"

"Die, Huds. I would die."

**........**

* * *

He was halfway through his tea when a sharp crack of apparition filled the room.

He leapt from his seat and turned in his wand on the source of the noise.

It was Granger. Notably a lot dirtier than she was when he last saw her

"Just me Malfoy," she said as she sat down in a nearby armchair.

She began to ruffle through a small yellow bag.

He leaned closer to her to take a look at the bag, "Wait a second is that what I think it is Granger."

She looked up, "Well what else would it be Malfoy? Do use the correct head, I am aware you have two. Men generally never use the right one. I expect more from you. You were the only one who could ever get close to my scores in school"

He scrambled to form the words, "But.. but that's evidence, Granger. You need to turn that over to the Auror department."

Granger waved him off, "No time for that chap. Whoever this is has killed multiple people. Aurors are slow. Harry is slow. I love him dearly, but he is kind of thick."

She pulls something out the bag and held it up in the air, " Ah-ha. I knew it."

He stared at the object perplexed, "What is that Granger?"

Granger was opening the object and pressing it in different spots, "A mobile phone. I figured a Muggle-born witch would have one. We usually do to keep in touch with our parents. Ah yes, there it is."

"There is?"

Granger turned the object around and pointed to it, "Her organizer. Secretaries always have to keep the calendar in order. She wrote down everything. Including where and who she was with last night. And her plans for today. Now come on Malfoy. Get your depressing hood on and let's go."

He stared at her, "Go where Granger?"

She turned back and looked at him dumbfounded, "To stakeout where she was going next. The Cafe La Mirrer in Diagon Alley. You know it right?"

He merely groaned out loud, "Not that girly cafe everyone takes dates to."

"Precisely. Now get that cloak on and let's go," she said as she threw his cloak at him.

He reluctantly put it on and followed her lead.

"Floo powder, Malfoy."

He sighed, "Any particular reason why we have to get dirty?"

She looked back and him, winked, and shouted, "Diagon Alley."

Of course she's the boss. He shouldn't expect anything less.

He grabbed a handful of green dust, threw it in the fireplace, and shouted, "Diagon Alley."

He sickeningly turned over and over until he finally landed in the Leaky Cauldron. He pulled his hood extra tight over his head. He hadn't been seen out in wizarding public for…. well. For a long time.

He felt a hand on his arm.

"Took your time didn't you. Now come on."

He allowed Granger to pull him further into Diagon Alley.

As they neared Cafe La Mirrer's storefront, he whined, "Do we have to go in Granger? It's so pink."

Granger's grip on his arm tightened, "Yes. Yes, we do. Now stop acting so bloody strange and let's go."

A woman in a pink maid's outfit stopped them as soon as they entered the pink cafe, "Welcome to Cafe La Mirrer where all your dreams come true. A table for two?"

Granger stepped up and pointed to a table by the window, "Yes and that table by the window. Thanks."

The woman led them to the table and took their drink orders. He watched Granger as she intently stared out the window.

"And what precisely are we looking for, Granger?"

"Oh come on now, Malfoy. Don't be stupid. We are looking for anything or anyone that is suspicious."

They fell into silence as Granger surveyed Diagon Alley. The coffee the waitress brought was a lot more frilly than he remembered a simple latte being, but he drank it not wanting to get in the way of the intense concentration.

He might have fallen asleep for a bit but a sharp jab to his forehead lifted him up.

"Come on Malfoy we have to go. Come on!"

He groggily regarded the woman, "Wha….?"

Granger hoisted him out of the chair and pulled him outside the tacky cafe. She started at a brisk walk then moved to a full out run, pulling him along for the ride

He gulped air into his lungs and managed to yell out, "Where are we going?"

"Just come on, Malfoy!"

Their run landed them smack dab in the middle of muggle London. He had no time to look around for they were still running at a breakneck speed.

He nearly ran into Granger as she stopped abruptly in the middle of a busy street. As he gained his bearings, he saw Granger holding a man with a black hat pulled down shielding the majority of his face.

The man cowered and squeaked, "Can I help you?"

Granger's palm hit her head, "Not him. He's a foreigner. Just got a portkey from…. ah yes, America right? Around Boston?"

The man nodded.

Granger held up a card, "Ministry of Magic Auror Department. Sorry for bothering you. On your way."

The man looked at them in bewilderment, but collected himself and walked away.

Draco looked at Granger suspiciously, "And where did you get that card, Ms. Granger?"

Granger held it to his face, "Nicked it off Jenkins. He annoys, I nick his stuff. He knows the deal by now. I expect he is fuming over it right now. Prick. Anyways, that was a wild goose chase."

Granger started walking, "And why were we on that chase, Granger?"

"Her organizer said she was going to be at that cafe. We went to the cafe, and the man looked like he was casing it. Dark magic is unpredictable. I bet the murderer wasn't sure if that, whatever it was, took hold. The murderer isn't there when the curse does its job."

He stopped walking, "How can you be sure he isn't there?"

She looked back at him and sighed, "I don't want to explain it, Malfoy. I'm too tired from that run to put it into thick terms for you. Just believe me that he isn't. Now duck into this alley. I need to get back to my experiments."

They both ducked into the alley and apparated back into the flat.

Granger bolted towards her stairs but stopped halfway up them, "Oh, by the way, Malfoy. Your face isn't hideous without the hood to cover it up."

He looked at her incredulously and touched his head. His hood must have fallen off when they were running. Or maybe it had been off the entire time. Oh god, if people saw him at that cafe…

Oh god, anything but that.


	3. The Girl in the Yellow Robes: Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters, only the story built around them, J.K. Rowling has that pleasure.

**Warning: **This story is rated M for a reason. There will be scenes of death, murder, and extreme violence.

**A/N: **Hello again! You've got me. 2 readers have stumbled upon the resemblance to the BBC Sherlock series. You got it! I was inspired. I loved that program so I wanted to fit it in the world of Dramione. This story is based LOOSELY, and I mean very loosely off the episodes. Each case is broken down to 5 or 6 parts in this story. I really loved the idea of having Hermione be Sherlock. There are going to be a lot of differences from the show. Thank you all for hanging on and sticking with me. I've loved all the reviews so far. Please keep telling me how I am doing! If this is your first time reading my fics, I do have a completed story and a one shot! Until next time! - DCP

**Part Three:**

* * *

_A Sighting of a Mad Man or Simply a Man in Love?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy was spotted fleeing from the Cafe La Mirrer in Diagon Alley yesterday. He seemed to be following a spurned lover who was seen dashing ahead of the young man in due haste. The young woman could not be identified but eyewitnesses attested to her beauty. Who is this woman? And why was Mr. Malfoy chasing after her in such haste? Why has it taken this long for Mr. Malfoy to be seen in Wizarding Society? I have spoken intimately with Mr. Malfoy's closest and oldest friend. More on page 6…_

* * *

Draco gritted his teeth and threw the Prophet back onto the table, upsetting his cup of tea. Of course someone had to recognize him. He would no doubt be looking forward to a letter from his mother once the paper reached her hands.

"Ah. You've seen the paper," a voice echoed behind him.

He nearly jumped out of his seat, "For God's sake, Granger. Can you not do that?"

The woman in question circled around the table and sat in front of him, "She is always so conniving, isn't she? I daresay she always tries to find what I'm up to, but she never does find out. Though she is very aware of what would happen if she dared to write a story about me."

He gave her a questioning look, "Ah, you wouldn't know would you. I put her in a jar my fourth year. She was annoying and conveniently an animagus so it was easily done. I could easily do it again. I could do so many experiments with a nice little beetle animagus. Oh, do pick your mouth up from the floor Malfoy."

He closed his mouth but did not avert his gaze from the woman. She sat sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper which he had thrown down.

"How is it no one recognized you though?"

She rested the paper down on the table and laced her fingers together, "I suppose I've changed a fair bit since school and I'm not one for the limelight. I keep my head and activity down. I do not want to be seen so I make it so. A quick charm mixing my features does a nice treat as well."

Well fuck. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"You didn't think of it, because you've never had to think about it."

"But how did you…"

She looked at him, "Know what you were thinking? For a Slytherin, you sure do wear your emotions on your face."

He decided to ignore that comment, "Speaking of which Granger, how are you so different? I know you were always a swot, but you were an emotional swot. Full of those Gryffindor tendencies. Now you are like a Ravenclaw mixed with a Slytherin."

She pulled out her wand and began burning the Prophet, "I blame hormones mostly. Being a menstruating woman is terribly difficult when you are young. I did go through a war as well and as one of the frontliners. After the war, I toured around the world learning. Came back different I suppose. Or perhaps I was this person all along. Doesn't particularly matter though. If you are finished, we have work to do."

"Work to do? What work?"

She got up and motioned him to follow, "Come along. I need someone to vocalize my thoughts to and your house-elf Huddy decided to hide my skull."

Suppressing a chuckle, he followed her up the stairs into her flat. Perhaps if he listened to her ramblings, she would give him more of that potion.

As if she was reading his thoughts once again, she said, "Sit, Malfoy. I'll get you some of that potion."

He sat waiting for her to hand him a cup of the potion.

"Here, Malfoy. I give you this on the condition that you will not interrupt me while I am speaking. You are my replacement for a skull. Do try to act like it."

Trying to successfully act like an inanimate skull, he crossed his legs and stared at her.

She began to pace furiously, "The facts are clear. This woman is out to kill obviously. She has been around enough dark magic to know what is and isn't feasible in terms of the limits of dark magic."

He raised his eyebrows, "She?"

Granger glared at him, "Of course she. Haven't you been listening? And if you do well remember, skulls don't talk."

He made visibly clamped his lips together and motioned for her to continue.

"As I was saying, she has studied dark magic. No doubt someone that you are aware of in your circle. I wouldn't doubt that it is someone that you have studied with before. I'll need the names of all your fellow dark magic colleagues."

He followed her with his eyes maintaining a skull like stillness.

She continued gesturing wildly, "She is around our age as well. Intelligent but not terribly so. Good marks, but nothing on our level. Hogwarts or Drumstrang, no one from Beauxbatons. Those silly girls could not handle a chill of the wind. Pureblood with a foolish idea that they are superior in all ways. Yet not any notable purebloods. I do not believe that they are connected to any known Death Eaters. Too risky for that. No, this woman is not directly in the eyes of the Aurors. Though she does have a connection to the Auror department in some way. Her husband works for the ministry in some capacity as well."

Granger abruptly stopped her pacing and stared straight at him, "Well?"

Startled he replied, "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk Granger. Me being a skull and all."

She waved a hand at him, "A skull you are no more. Do reply."

"I'm not aware of anyone that fits your description, but from the sounds of your deductions, I'd say it's no wonder that I don't know anyone. There are few people that I have studied the finer points of dark magic with. Very few. Perhaps you are incorrect in that assumption. You are talking about maybe nine or ten people. One woman who is not a pureblood and not even native to this continent."

Granger glared at him, "I am rarely wrong Malfoy. Do not mistake me for a fool who spouts nonsense. I am highly intelligent and have a photographic memory. What silly ideas you have of me from our days in Hogwarts you should throw away. I hid my true colors and I know you hid yours as well."

He stared at the woman closely and observed her. It is true. She was terribly different from what he had known in school. She was cool, calculating, and perhaps a bit deadly.

He stuck out his hand, "Perhaps we better begin again. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She looked at him up and down and batted away his hand, "Oh stop the lovey-dovey Hufflepuff shite Malfoy. On the list of people, who is the most relevant."

He gave it a moment of thought and replied, "Potter, Nott, Longbottom, and Green."

Granger shook her head at the names, "A place to begin."

She flicked her wand and the notes on the walls disappeared, "I do hope you have nothing to do for the next few days Malfoy. I do like to talk to something while I'm working, unless you'd like to petition your elf to give me my skull back."

He settled down into the armchair getting comfortable,"When Huddy decides to do something she decides it. I rather listen to you than to attempt to argue with her. I am surprised you haven't tried to free her from my tyranny."

She shook her head slowly, "I have learned much through my travels. I understand the bond between elf and house. I am not up in arms about those stupid childish causes any more. They are akin to the Jacobite rebellions, pointless and doomed to fail. Now, are you quite finished with your 'observations'."

He looked up at her and gave her a smirk, "One more question Granger. What happened to you and that red-headed buffon?'

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you would lower yourself to ask that question. You just said it yourself. He was a buffoon. I can handle buffoons if they listen well. But in that case, he was not a great listener. Now do be quiet while I think."

Granger sat in an armchair next to him and sat slouched with her fingertips pressed together murmuring to herself. After a few minutes, Draco decided to summon a few books to pass the time. He picked relevant books on dark magic, though he knew their contents well.

After an hour or so, Granger sat up, "My head is muddled. Do get your house-elf to bring up some tea and something stronger."

"You could just ask her yourself. She does hear you," yet he called out to Huddy to do as Granger had requested.

Huddy popped near Granger's elbow with a pot of tea and a decanter of dark liquid.

"You didn't have to bring her the best of my stock though Huddy," he whispered under his breath.

Huddy's hand snaked forward and rapped him on the wrist, "Manners, Master Draco."

He grumbled and grabbed a teacup.

"Ah yes, Master Draco there seems to be a group of people at the door. Shall I let them in?"

He turned fully towards Huddy and nearly spit out his tea, "You are just now mentioning this Huddy? Who is it?"

"A Mister Potter and several other young gentlemen."

Granger spoke around the cup of tea clutched in her hands, "Oh let them in."

"Wait, Huddy…" he said trying to stop the elf, but she had already popped downstairs.

"Can you not order my elf around Granger?"

She waved him off and continued drinking her tea.

A sharp knock sounded against the door, "Do open up Hermione. I know you are in there. The house elf told me."

With a wave of her hand, Granger opened the door with a bang.

Potter and several aurors he had seen at the murder scene trailed in through the door.

"Come on. Give it up Hermione. I know you have it."

Granger gazed at him with a face full of innocence, "Whatever are you talking about Harry dear?"

Potter sighed, "The bag Hermione. I know you have it. Don't make me look for it."

Hermione summoned the bag with yet another flick of her hand and tossed it to Potter, "I'm through with it anyway."

Potter caught the bag with ease and looked at Granger, "Hermione when were you going to bring this to me? You know you can't just hold evidence."

"I knew you'd come looking for it eventually Harry. Saved me a trip to the department," she said dismissively.

Potter sighed, "Any updates you'd like to tell me?"

She looked around, "Send idiots one through four out of the room and I'll update you."

One of the men stepped forward with an angry look on his face, but Potter stopped him and mouthed 'just go' at the men.

As soon as the door closed, Potter looked back at Granger with a glare, "Could you not call them idiots. They are the best of the best you know. Why did they have to leave?"

"Because the murderer has a connection to the Auror department. You are the only Auror I trust. Now do Nott, Green, or Neville have any connection to the department?"

Potter rubbed the stubble on his chin, "Nott works in Magical Law, Green in St. Mungos, and Neville you know is a professor. Of the three, I see Nott most of all."

"Malfoy, what did you study with Nott?"

"Theo was studying general dark magic for his law degree. As far as I know he represents people accused of dark magic."

She grabbed the decanter of amber liquid and poured herself a glass, "Married?"

"Ah yes. To Astoria Greengrass. I was supposed to marry the girl, but after I….um….. disappeared from wizarding society, she turned to Theo."

"A fellow snake. Personality?"

He thought back on the girl, "Rather daft if I remember correctly. Obsessed with clothes. Vain. Marks were average when I knew her. She is a few years our junior."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Harry, I need a list of all your active Aurors and their families."

Potter looked at her with surprise, "Why?"

She stood up and looked him straight in the eye, "Because my dear Harry, we are dealing with a woman. A woman who knows how to hide in plain sight.


	4. The Girl in the Yellow Robes: Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters, only the story built around them, J.K. Rowling has that pleasure.

**Warning: **This story is rated M for a reason. There will be scenes of death, murder, and extreme violence.

**A/N: **Ah we are getting closer to the end of this case! How are we liking Hermione and Draco so far? I rather like a softer Draco and a harder Hermione. It makes for good conversations. Please let me know how I am doing with this fic! It is such a different work than my last and I am always worried about its reception. As always thank you for reviews, follows, shares, likes, etc. Y'all are the best! Until Next Time! - DCP

**Part 4:**

"A woman? Really Hermione?" asked Potter smirking at her.

She turned and stared at him, "Yes, a woman Harry. And why is that so surprising?"

Potter started laughing, "It's utterly ridiculous Hermione. Come on! A woman? I'd be more likely to believe the Minister had his hand in this. Next you'll be telling me Voldemort was secretly a woman."

Granger walked closer to Potter, leaned down, and placed her hands on each side of the arm chair. He saw a brief glimpse of her wand in her hand as she bent down.

Oh boy.

This didn't seem to be a situation he wanted to be in. Draco pressed closer to the back of the chair, trying to make himself small.

She leaned closer to his face and spoke so softly Draco could barely hear, "You do well remember that you should fear women Harry James Potter. Must I remind you how many times I saved your arse over the years. How I still save your ass solving cases that you can't. You may have played the hero Harry then and you may still play it now, but you know who made the plans, who solved the cases, who is the master of this little game you play. I let you take credit for everything I did and do Harry. Remember that. Remember how I hide in plain sight. How many think of me merely as a little swot who knows a few pretty things about magic. Be wary of women Harry. Be wary of me. Now get your flat arse up out of my chair and go get me those names."

Draco could see a bead of sweat running down Potter's face. He peered closer and saw the tip of the woman's wand touching the man's arm. He did not envy the man. Thank Merlin he was merely a talking skull in her view.

Potter swallowed hard and nodded his head, "I guess I'll be going then. I'll owl you the names Hermione."

Nodding her head, Hermione released the man from the cage of her arms and stepped back, "I'll be expecting them soon Harry. Don't keep me waiting. Give my best to Ginny of course."

Potter nodded and practically ran out of the room.

Granger sighed and collapsed into the chair that Potter had vacated, "He can be utterly annoying in his sexist ideas. I do hope you don't share his archaic ideas Malfoy."

Clearing his throat softly he replied, "Ah no. I don't. My mother instilled the idea of equality between genders. Well amiss the blood purity teachings. Are you two not mates?"

"Well that's pleasant to hear. Yes and no. We are friends and we are not friends. Harry sometimes goes too far. He will apologize and forget the incident," Granger grumbled.

Draco nodded his head softly and stared down at his hands not knowing what to say after that rather awkward and tense moment. He had always figured that the three friends would be inseparable. It seemed like time had even broken up the unbreakable golden trio.

Granger suddenly shot up, "Huddy! Huddy!" she screamed.

With a pop Huddy appeared by the woman's elbow, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

Granger turned fully towards the elf, "I need pureblood records dating back to the 1800's. Britain only. Leave out deceased lines."

Huddy looked towards Draco for confirmation and he nodded. Huddy popped out and popped back quickly.

She handed the books to the woman, "I will remind you Ms. Granger that I am not your house elf."

Granger waved the house elf off and threw the books in Draco's lap. He let out a sharp puff of air and the books manage to land on a rather sensitive area of his body,

"Oh do be careful Granger," he said with a strained voice.

But his complaint fell on death ears as she began to meticulously assemble notes on the walls with her wand.

He cleared his throat. No reply. He cleared his throat again, a bit louder this time. No reply.

"Oh come on now Granger. What am I supposed to do with these?" he said motioning to the books in his lap.

With her attention still focused on her notes she rather hurriedly replied, "Wait for Harry's owl. Cross check those names. Make a note. Stick it on the wall."

"And in the meantime?"

Apparently that question didn't garner a response. Next time he saw Jennifer he was really going to let her have it. She was the reason he was in all of this. He was caught up in a murder investigation with a woman who thought it was nothing more than a skull. In fact, Granger no doubt preferred the skull's company.

That was it.

He was going to find a new mind healer that didn't suggest roommates that ruined his life of solitude. He glanced towards the door. Maybe he could slip out of the door. Granger was so caught up in her notes that she probably wouldn't notice. Right? But if she caught him, she would probably just tell him to sit back down. Or would she hex him? He hoped she would merely chastise him, but after what he had just witnessed, he would guess the hex would be the first order of business followed by a lecture.

A tap at the window interrupted his thoughts of escape. He got up and retrieved the note the owl was carrying as to not provoke the woman staring at the wall. The thought of Granger hexing him was still quite fresh in his mind. He opened the book and began to cross reference the names. He recognized the majority of the names listed in the book as the majority of the families were people he knew. He spotted his own riddled throughout the book. He imagined that was why the great sleuth herself had him do this part of the work. Though, he figured that she also wouldn't stoop to mere book work when there was someone else to do it.

He finished his work and copied the information down on a note. With a flick of his wand, he sent it flying towards the wall.

The woman studied the new addition to the wall, "It would seem that Harry's team is more pureblood than I originally thought. I still think it has to be someone connected to your time researching dark magic. Somehow. I need to find the connection."

He studied the woman's face. Dark circles rounded her eyes yet her eyes still sparkled with determination. She flicked her wand and a box came flying out of the kitchen. She opened the box, tore open a white package, and shoved a white patch on her arm.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "And that is?"

She pulled up her sleeve to show Draco the patch fully, "Muggle invention. They are called nicotine patches. Better than getting hooked to pucker up potions or muggle cigarettes. Now any more questions before we begin?"

Draco opened his mouth to ask another question about what exactly nicotine was, but the look on the woman's face made him close his mouth tightly.

"Good. Now tell me what you see," she said motioning to the wall.

Draco looked at the paper covered wall and squinted. Truthfully he saw a mess. He always assumed Granger was the type of person to believe in order and cleanliness. Huddy was no doubt having a fit over not being able to sort out the room.

He looked harder, "To be perfectly honest Granger, I see chaos."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Of course you do. Look harder."

He looked so hard at the wall he swore he could see through it. And then he saw it. A name that he recognized.

"Surely you don't think…."

She smiled a small smile, "Oh I do."

"But she is sooo… so…."

"Ordinary? Precisely."

Thoughts spun in his head, "But why?"

She motioned to the wall, "Is it not clear as to why I think she is the culprit?"

"I can see your logic, but I just… I've known her since she was born. We grew up together."

Granger sat down heavily on the armchair next to him, "I need more background information. Tell me everything you know about her."

His eyes found his hands resting in his lap and he began to speak of the girl he thought he knew, "Astoria by all accounts is a model pureblood woman. Smart enough to not embarrass herself, but not too smart as to undermine her husband. She has always been a vain girl, obsessed with the latest fashions. Her father was never deep into the Death Eater scene. I know he was for the cause, but his wife was too ill for him to take part in anything...unsavory. I've never known her to take interest in much of anything unless it was shoes or robes."

Granger nodded her head slowly, "The most dangerous people are those who hide in plain sight. Look at Tom Riddle."

He shook his head, "Astoria always seemed to be such a light in the darkness. Are you sure?"

Granger gave him a strange look,"I could give you a statistical breakdown of her odds but I doubt you'd be able to comprehend it. But yes I am quite sure. Do remember Malfoy, light does not always equate good and darkness does not always equate evil. Wolves hide among the sheep."

He couldn't help but agree with her words. She was right. He had too many experiences with those he thought were filled with light. He clutched his right thigh in memory.

His touch did not escape the notice of the woman, "I would say you have experience with the concept."

"How did you….."

Leaving his question hanging in the air she sprung from the seat, "Can you arrange a meeting?"

He rubbed his jaw, "Perhaps I could arrange something with Theo under the guise of research. Astoria will no doubt be there playing the dutiful wife as she is required to do."

She clapped her hands together, "Excellent. Arrange it for tomorrow."

He sighed,"Do I need to remind you as well that I'm not your house elf?"

" A house elf you are not, but an assistant you are."

"A position I didn't ask for mind you," he grumbled.

"Go arrange the meeting. I have work to do," she said as she ushered him out of his chair into the hallway.

The door to her flat shut with a bang. He walked down the stairs huffing in disbelief. She was so quick to dismiss him when it suited her. If he tried to do the same to him, he was sure he would be missing a part of his body. No doubt a part he was very attached to. He shuddered at the thought.

He quickly penned a letter to Theo and sent it with his owl Toby.

"Huddy can I have some tea? Something to calm the nerves if you please."

The prim house elf popped into the sitting room with a high tea set out.

"She is neurotic Huds. I feel like I am the tenant rather than the owner," he rested his head in his hands, "What do I do Huds?"

The elf regarded him sternly, "I suggest my dear Master that you, oh what did that friend of yours say? Ah yes, as Mr. Zabini has suggested to you before, 'grow a set',"

He stared at the elf with his mouth agape, "Huddy! That is not polite to say. Do you even know what that means?"

The elf hmph at him, collected his discarded socks, and popped out of the room. The pop seemed a bit more aggressive than usual.

He picked up a tea cup and downed it. Perhaps it would be better to drown in tea than to live with a .. well for lack of a better word, unstable woman and a rather forward house elf.

As he contemplated death by tea, Toby arrived with a reply. It would seem that all of this would be solved tomorrow around 2. He could go about his life without having to get involved in one of Granger's investigations.

If he had to endure another one of these so called investigations he would without question drown himself in the finest tea money could buy. At least it would be a rather British way to go


	5. The Girl in the Yellow Robes: Part 5

* * *

Draco looked up towards the dark, imposing house. 

“Are you sure Granger?”

She tore her eyes away from the house and nodded her head at him, “Yes I am. I need you to distract Mr. Nott so I may have some alone time with Mrs. Nott. Can you do that?”

He looked at her hard, “You’ll be expected to retire with Astoria in the ladies parlour. Theo and I will be in the study. If I remember correctly, they are separated by quite long hallways.”

She seemed to register this in her mind for a second, “Keep your wits about you Malfoy. I’ll signal you to begin the distraction.”

Nodding, he took her arm in his and began walking towards the door, “Before you hex my bollocks off, this is proper pureblood etiquette. It is expected.”

She huffed, “Unpractical is what it is. Do remember who is in charge here.”

He snorted. As if he would forget. 

They walked in unison to the door. Draco couldn’t help but feel anxious. This could go wrong in so many ways. 

A sharp elbow dug into his side, “Chin up Malfoy, you look miserable. We are simply here on a visit.”

He grumbled and tried his best to put on a more cheerful visage. He reached out a hand and rang a small bell on the side of the imposing door. 

As if waiting, a small gnarled houself creaked open the door and looked upon the pair with a hint of disdain. 

A gravelly voice squeaked out, “Master Malfoy welcome. Master is expecting you in the study. This way if you please.” 

The small figure walked with its small head raised high down a long hallway. Draco looked over to Granger and noticed her whole facial expression had changed. Gone was the intelligence, in its place was a stupid expression of pure submission. His eyes traveled down the length of her body taking in the outfit she had chosen to wear. 

A sensible black walking skirt and blouse in the latest witch fashion combined with a set of black robes in a fashionable cut made Granger appear to be of what many would call ‘good breeding’. Her hair and makeup was also done in the latest fashion. Huh. He never knew Granger had it in her. 

A hand squeezed his arm in a pinch. A whisper tickled his ear, “I know what you are thinking Malfoy. I can do my research on fashions. It isn’t very hard. Now eyes forward. Play your part.”

The houself stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked sharply, “Master. Your guests have arrived.”

Heavy footsteps echoed through the door. It opened slowly, hinges creaking. 

A tall man in a well tailored suit and robes framed the doorway. His soft blue eyes twinkled behind round glasses. He pushed a mop of brown curls out of his face as he regarded the pair. 

The man opened his arms and his voice booms, “Draco! It’s been forever since you’ve last come to visit me.” 

Draco smiled at Theo and embraced the man. He rather liked Theo. Although the man represented clients who were accused of dark magic, he was known to be a fair man. Someone had to be the one representing those who had done wrong. He wouldn’t fault the man for that. 

“It is great to see you Theo. Thank you for inviting us into your home. The changes you’ve made are lovely.”

Theo beamed, “All Astoria. It was a pleasure to invite you. And who is this with you? You mentioned bringing a guest.” 

Theo’s eyes skated over Granger’s face and body nodding lightly in approval. 

“You don’t recognize the lady Theo?” said Draco with a slight smirk on his face. 

Theo shook his head and rubbed the short beard on his face, “Should I?”

Granger gave a short curtsy and said in a light airy voice, “Hermione Granger.”

A small smile began to pull at the lips of Theo, “Well I never. You’ve cleaned up well Ms. Granger. And what brings you to my estate today with Draco.”

Granger grabbed Draco’s arm and smiled at the men, “Oh didn’t Draco tell you? He is my fiancé! It is recent and we are keeping it quiet, but Draco wanted me to meet all of his friends. Thank you for allowing me into your home. I know with my blood and all…” She ducked her head looking ashamed. 

Fiancee?

Excuse me?

Draco’s mind twisted in the revelation.

She didn’t mention that she would say that. He kept a smile on his face and twisted an elbow into her ribs. Her elbow gave him a sharp poke in reply. Fine. If that's the way we were going to play this game she would end up regretting his role as her assistant. 

Theo laid a hand lightly on the woman’s shoulder, “Please we do not speak of blood in this house. Congratulations on your engagement. I truly mean it to both of you.”

Theo smiled broadly and gestured to the mumbling houseelf in the corner, “Lucet, stop mumbling those horrid things and go get Astoria. Bring a tea service as well.” 

The houself stopped grumbling and snapped his fingers disappearing from the room. It was only a few moments before the sounds of high heeled shoes echoed throughout the estate. Himself and Theo made small talk as the sounds of the heels got closer to the room. The door squeaked open revealing the beautiful form of Astoria Nott nee Greengrass. Her robes were dark blue and her skirt and blouse underneath were of a similar shade. The outfit seemed almost identical in fashion to Granger's. Granger had truly did her research well.

The blonde woman opened her arms warmly, “Draco. It has been too long. How I’ve missed you.” 

He accepted the embrace, breathing in her usual scent of light perfume.

God he hoped Granger was wrong. Astoria was just sooo... Astoria. 

“I’ve missed you as well Astoria. I hope you are well,” He gestured to Granger, “My fiancée, Ms. Granger.”

Granger lowered herself in a small curtsy, “Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Nott.”

Astoria looked her over and returned her curtsy, “Pleasure is all mine Ms. Granger.”

Granger’s fingers tapped against the underside of his arm. Ah yes, the signal. He looked over to Granger and saw her eyes flaring with a strange excitement. 

“Ah Theo, perhaps we can discuss the reason for my business and perhaps have a small cigar and firewhiskey?”

The man smiled wide, “Oh that sounds lovely Draco. Astoria dear, I know how you are with cigar smoke. Perhaps you should retire to the ladies parlour and take your tea there.”

Astoria smiled at the man sweetly, “Yes of course dear. Remember to not drink too much okay dear.” 

Astoria gave Theo a small kiss on the cheek and motioned Granger to follow her lead. 

His fake fiancée gave him another pinch and brushed her lips against his ear whispering, “Eyes and ears.” 

Granger smiled, gave a small wave, and followed the woman out of the study. The sound of two pairs of heels clicked down the hallway and began to fade. 

Theo clapped him on the shoulder, “Although her blood isn’t pure, she has the perfect manners. She will make the perfect wife. Seems like there is none of that annoying swot left in her. Now shall we old friend? I’ll bring out the best vintage.” 

Draco wanted to grimace at his words, but pushed the thought out of his mind. He was here to distract and distract he must do. 

For both of their sakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I have updated this fic. I hope to update more frequently. Please leave a review!- DCP


	6. The Girl in the Yellow Robes: Part 6

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Hermione's lip curled at the smell of the woman's perfume as she followed Astoria Nott towards the end of the long hallway. Lavender, rose, and oh she was a little sly fox. A tickle of seduction draught entered her nose. The draught was expensive to make and even more expensive to buy. She only knew of one maker in Britain in fact. She pushed the information back into her vault and focused her sight on the woman's form.

Robes were of the same fashion as hers and by the subtle backstitching on the hems, French. Almost a duplicate of hers from Madame LaMoreé shop. She had done her research well of course. Her hands snaked out and brushed an invisible piece of dust from her robes. She liked to be fashionable and robemakers happened to be terrible gossips. On the whole, the woman in front of her had the appearance of a proper pureblood wife. Oh that disguise would work on the minds of lesser wizards, but she could see right through the mask.

The smell of dark magic leaked out slightly from under the overpowering perfume. The seduction draught was mixed into the perfume to mask the dark energy, but the maker had made an error in the brew. A few more robin's hearts would have masked it completely.

"Beautiful perfume Mrs. Nott. Very unique."

The woman stopped in front of a large wooden door, "Thank you. I have it imported from France. Do come in and make yourself comfortable Miss Granger."

The door opened revealing a room nearly identical to the study they were previously entertained. Small womanly touches filled the space in the form of frilly pillows and throws. Hermione catalogued the space. Five windows bolted from the inside, the door, and a fireplace. The wards were of the same make as Malfoy's and easily counterattacked. Weapons? Wands obviously, a pair of crossed swords over the mantle, a poker. It was the perfect space for meeting of mind.

Her gaze fell on a magnificent chess set.

"Do you play Mrs. Nott?" gesturing towards the set.

Astoria turned away from a tea service that had appeared on the sideboard.

The lady smiled, "Of course I do. Shall we play a game?"

Hermione smiled a cold smile, "We shall."

She pulled a chair and took her seat in front of the white side. She waved her hand to the black side, indicating the seat for Mrs. Nott.

"Tea Ms. Granger?"

Hermione gave a curt nod in reply. Poisoning the tea would be a smart move on the ladies' part if she suspected her visit, yet she doubted the woman would do something so… boring. Hermione was of course resistant to may common poisons, anyone with any war experience would have sense to gain immunities.

A sugary voice called out, "And how do you take it Ms. Granger."

"Honey and lemon if you please."

She would need to plan her moves to the tee. The woman in the room, while not up to her intellect, was stained with dark magic. Astoria Nott was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode into darkness.

A tea cup clinked softly near her elbow, "Shall we then Mrs. Nott."

Astoria inclined her head, "Your move Ms. Granger."

The game began in earnest. Hermione took her moves quickly, while Astoria thought before moving her piece.

"Checkmate."

"You are quick Ms. Granger. Shall we play again?"

"Of course. Ms. Nott. May I call you Astoria."

"If I can call you Hermione."

Hermione nudged a pawn into position which Astoria soon claimed with a knight, "Oh how useful pawns can be."

"Aren't we all just pawns in a bigger game?"

Hermione's queen cornered the black king, "I rather think of myself as the queen in my own game. The most powerful piece on the board."

"You do not think the King is the most powerful piece Hermione? With the King captured, the game ends."

A knight further cornered Astoria's helpless King, "Checkmate. Yes, but the true power is the player. They and they only have the power to move whether they wish. Controlling the board. I rather think you are simply a pawn in this game Astoria."

An eyebrow raised as the lady took in the remark, "Oh and what makes you say that Hermione?"

Hermione crossed her arms, nudging the wand in her robe arm, "You should have gotten your perfume locally. Your French brewer missed the addition of a few robin's hearts. It would have masked the dark energy entirely if they had brewed it correctly."

Astoria smiled sickly sweet, "I see Hermione. How… perspective of you."

A slight movement of the woman's arms indicated her wand was within her grips.

Hermione smiled, "You haven't been too careful Astoria. If you had been, it wouldn't have caught my attention. You could have remained out in the world playing your games."

Astoria's face fell, but recovered quickly, "Oh? And what have I been playing Hermione?"

Hermione adjusted in her chair, her wand sliding down her arm. Smooth vinewood caressing her forearm.

"You are vain Astoria. Going after the tacky witches and wizards weren't you. Getting rid of all the ugly in the world were you not?"

A chuckle fell through Astoria's lips, "Perceptive you are indeed. Tacky men and women parading their muddy blood through the streets. Your blood may be muddy, but at least you are fashionable."

Hermione gave a bow with her head, "The compliment is well received. Although you may be playing these games, you are still a pawn. Who pushes your piece across the board."

A small shift in the woman, "I am the player in my own game Hermione."

Astoria's hand pulled out a length of English Oak and pointed it lightly at Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled, "Are you?"

The woman's grip on the wand tightened, "Shall I give you a taste of what I did to those other little mudblood's?"

Hermione laughed and waved her hand. An invisible shield materialized in front of her.

"You can try."

Astoria took a sip of tea, "I should have guessed. It seems like I should take my leave."

"Oh but you shouldn't Astoria. We still have a bit of talking to do. Take a bit of your tea. The veristaserum should be taking effect shortly."

Astoria's hand whipped out and flung her tea cup off the table. The delicate china fell upon the floor in pieces.

"Oh that china is simply beautiful. It is a pity."

"How? When?" Astoria's voice sputtered out morphing her face into an ugly visage.

Hermione examined her nails nonchalantly, "Houselves are very useful are they not."

Panic began to fill Astoria's eyes. She clasped her wand and began to speak.

"I wouldn't try that either. Like I said, houselves on very useful. They can easily alter wards. Seems as if you've been treating yours quite badly."

The woman stared into Hermione's face, panic turning to shock.

"Now do tell me who pushes your piece across the chess board," she purred as she pushed a pawn across the chess board.

Astoria laughed deeply. The door to the room crashed loudly inwards as the two men moved into the room.

Astoria gazed at her husband and gave him a big smile.

She turned back to Hermione, "While you are a Queen on your own board, you cannot beat the one controlling your piece."

The length of English Oak turned on its owner and with a crack of dark magic, the beautiful woman fell to the floor.

"Astoria!"

Nott ran to his wife and cradled her in his arms.

Malfoy ran towards the woman and crouched at her side, "Dead. By the same method as the other murders."

Hermione stood and tap the coin she withdrew from her pocket, "Aurors will be here in five minutes. Do notify your staff Mr. Nott. They will need access to the crime scene."

Malfoy stood and walked towards here, "Alright Granger?"

"Oh I am perfect Malfoy. This is very exciting. We are going to meet the one controlling this game and that my dear Malfoy is more exciting than an insane pureblood."

The Aurors arrived in an orderly fashion, took statements, presented Nott with evidence, and the like. Harry congratulated her on a successful case and she waved him off.

"Come Malfoy. Our work is finished."

She grabbed the man's arm and spun out to their shared flat. She threw herself onto a chaise and closed her eyes.

"Granger mind telling me what happened?"

She threw a hand into the air, "Normal crazy person things. But she left me with clues. Now Malfoy please leave me be. I haven't slept in days and I need to let my mind rest."

She heard a soft noise of frustration, but he still left.

"The master of the board huh? I will need to meet with this master. The one who runs this fool of a game."

* * *

End of The Girl of the Yellow Robes and A Fool's Game Part 1

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Girl in the Yellow Robes is finished! Next week we get into another case! This one is called the Eyeless Dragon. The game is still afoot and these two are still going to get into plenty of adventures. Please continue to leave reviews! As with my other ongoing fic, I am going to strive to update every Monday (KST time)! Until Next Week- DCP


	7. The Eyeless Dragon: Part 1

* * *

The Eyeless Dragon

Part 1:

* * *

A clank of a bell echoes through a dark cavern. Wheels on a track squeak noisily as two small forms climbed out of a cart. The small goblins walked silently up to a small door. The taller of the goblin stretch an arm out to hold back the other.

"Be careful Bograff. This vault has many protections."

The smaller goblin gave a nod and gestured towards the door.

A hand from the taller goblin snaked out with a finger outstretched. The finger stroked the door softly. A trail of smoke whispered around the edges of the door as the door slowly opened. The two goblins gave each other a small grin.

Bograff motioned to the vault door, "After you Gruklig."

A roar filled the cavern, startling the two. Gruklig sighed and reached for a bell hanging from the loops of his belt.

"Damn Dragon."

He gave the bell a violent shake and the roar cut off.

The two goblins pushed their way into the small vault, smiling as they shut the door.

* * *

"Huddy why do I have to go shopping?"

The houself tutted at him, "You remember what Ms. Granger suggested."

He sighed. He remembered it well. She had given him a dressing down in regards to going outside. Something about testing the effectiveness was needed to accurately gauge dosage. He was being used as a guinea pig for her potion, but he didn't think he had any choice in the matter.

"Yes Huddy I remember, I just don't see why she has to go with me."

A crash banged above his head and he sighed once again. The clip of Granger's shoes gave him advance warning to her presence which he severely needed. He pushed his face into a less annoyed facade. The witch stopped in front of him and raised her brow at him.

She had her hair back in a tight braid, and her robes were black and fashionable as usual. A streak of black soot colored her cheek.

He reached a hand out and rubbed it off her face, "Blowing things up again Granger?"

She rolled her eyes, "I am not Neville Longbottom or Seamus Finnegan. I do not blow things up. I am too intelligent and skilled for that."

"Modest too."

"Well of course I am modest. It would be unfair for the rest of the world if I wasn't."

He held back a laugh, "Shall we then?"

"We shall."

Without warning, she grabbed his arm and spun them both out of the flat. They both popped into an alley, her gracefully and him not so much.

"A little warning next time would be nice Granger."

Granger glanced around and shooed him off, "Go do the shopping Malfoy, I'll catch up."

He started to argue, but he decided against it. Arguing with Granger was like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that thought it was better than you and thought any conversation directed that her was a waste of her time.

He waved at her, "See you later then Granger."

* * *

Hermione watched the man leave the alley. She slid her wand from her sleeve and swirled around. She fired a bolt of red at a dark shape flying at her. The figure deflected it with a swipe of their wand.

She smiled as a bolt of green cracked the cobblestones where her feet were. She aimed a spell at the head of the figure and their wand flew out of their grip. A fist flew at her face and she dodged away. She stowed her wand back in her harness and drew up her fists by the face.

As the fists flew at her face, she laughed, "It has been a while since I've had a fist fight."

The figure drew back and withdrew a knife from their robes.

"Ahh not a fist fight I see."

* * *

Draco pulled a list out of his pocket.

"Hmm dragon's blood, newt eyes, crackers, pick up books for Granger, pick some ribbons out for Huddy, new set of robes, and ice cream."

He pushed through a crowd of people and made his way to Flourish and Blotts. He wished he had his hood up, but Granger had forbidden it citing some reason or another. He heard the titters from the crowds and tried to ignore them. Whispers of 'Malfoy, Granger, Nott, murder' swirled around. He had expected this after the word got out of their involvement with the Nott investigation. It was a high profile case and the media presence around it was even more than normal.

The day after their visit to the Nott mansion, the Prophet featured a picture of the two of them coming out of the Nott gates. Granger's face was hidden by a conjured hat, but his was on full display.

The article featured a lot of information about his life, but Granger scarcely had a few sentences about her. When he brought it up to her, she merely chuckled and said the witch would never dare to write anything bad about her. When he asked her what she meant, she gave him a wicked smile. He was going to press the issue, but the smile gave him a shiver up his spine.

He shook himself and walked into the bookshop vowing to finish his tasks as quickly as possible.

* * *

The knife flashed out cutting her cheek. She grabbed the wrist holding the knife and twisted. The knife dropped to the ground. Kicking it away, she shifted her weight and threw the person onto the ground.

She flipped on top and pulled her wand out. She pushed it under their chin.

"Aren't you a little silly. Muggle born are you not? Purebloods usually don't resort to fists and knives."

The figure gave her the finger, summoned their wand, and vanished.

Hermione replaced her wand and sat on the alley's cobblestones. Her mind replayed the confrontation in vivid detail.

The figure was tall and had a distinctly masculine scent, musk and fir. The wrist that she grabbed was thick, hairy, and corded with muscle which pushed the gender to masculine. It could have been a woman of course, but she was certain the attacker was a man. Muggleborn of course with the uncivilized fisty cuffs and knife fight nonsense. Either the man was tracking her, or they had been waiting for quite a long time.

Tracking her was the most likely scenario. She would have to make sure there were measures against tracking on them both. She could take care of herself, Malfoy on the other hand.

She sat in the alley and contemplated the attack, replaying it over and over again trying to pick out details.

"Granger?"

She looked up into Malfoy's face, "Yes?"

"Ummmm what are you doing here?"

She threw her arms out, "Sitting obviously."

She threw out a wandless and nonverbal summoning the knife deep into her beaded bag. She would look at that later, out of sight of Malfoy. No need to drag him into something he would freak out about.

"Why are you sitting?"

She scoffed, "Obviously waiting on you to finish your errands. Come I need to go back to my lab."

She grabbed his arm and spun out the alley.

"Granger," Malfoy yelled, "Warning."

She sat down heavily, "Huddy tea."

The houself popped in with a tea service, "As I have reminded you Ms. Granger, I am not your houself."

"Yes yes Huddy. Malfoy got you ribbons."

The elf clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh Master! Are they pink?"

"How did you…. Nevermind. I don't want to know," he mumbled as he withdrew reams of pink lacy ribbons.

A tap on the window drew Hermione's attention, she flicked the door open with her wand and an owl dropped an envelope on the table. It was addressed to Malfoy in official script.

Interesting.

She snached it up.

"Granger, that is addressed to me!"

She read through it quickly.

* * *

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have become aware that you are now consulting with Ms. Granger for the Auror Department .There has been a break in at Gringotts that cannot be disclosed to the Ministry. Please bring Ms. Granger and yourself to my office at your earliest convenience. You both will be compensated greatly. If Ms. Granger is reluctant, please inform her that we are willing to forget about the Dragon incident._

_Sincerly,_

_Nurnok_

_Head Banker_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

* * *

She threw the letter on the table and sighed. Malfoy grabbed it and read it quickly.

"What dragon incident?"

She waved him off, "Let's go Malfoy. Seems like we are being forced into a case."

He turned towards her, confusion clouding his face, "What dragon incident Granger?"

She grabbed his arm, "Do close your mouth Malfoy or you'll be sick."

"Granger wait. Wai…."

They both spun away.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Part 2 of this series, The Eyeless Dragon. Please leave a review! See you next week! -DCP


End file.
